La nueva diosa
by RizAngelicaBadillo
Summary: En el olimpo ha nacido una nueva diosa, esta diosa estará bendecida por los 11 de los 12 dioses del olimpo y sera declarada la susesora de Zeus siendo la Reina del Olimpo, pero cierto Dios estará celoso y la mandara al mundo humano. Sus padres desesperados la buscaran durante largo tiempo, en ese tiempo naceran mas dioses aunque nadien superara a Kairi por ser la primera.
1. La nueva integrante del olimpo

\--En el olimpo--

*La diosa mas vanidosa del olimpo, Afrodita, se encontraba cargando a una bebe de no mas de 3 semanas mientras le cantaba pero es interrumpida por un chico de cabellos Azulados, el dios Poseidon*

Poseidon: Nuestra querida niña ha salido tan hermosa como tu

Afrodita: Es posible que ubiera sacado tus poderes

Poseidon: Si así es, entonces sera la heredera de los 7 mares

Afrodita: Deseas que la presentamos a los demás dioses??

Poseidon: Ahí que hacer una gran fiesta en honor a la primer diosa en años ((desde la mitología griega no nace ni una diosa))

Afrodita: Si esta bien pero tendrás que hacerlo tu, yo tengo que cuidarla *decía viendo a la bebe que jugaba con sus manitas*

Poseidon: Cual será su nombre??

Afrodita: Que te parece Titys?

Poseidon: Que te parece Afrodita??

Afrodita: mm.. Que te parece Kairi

Poseidon: No esta mal *decía acariciando la cabeza de la bebe* Kairi sera tu nombre

Afrodita: Lo decretaremos en la fiesta *decía sentandoce en una piedra*

Poseidon: Claro tal vez de paso, los demás dioses les den un don

Afrodita: Mi don ya lo tiene, la belleza y vanidad

Poseidon: *pienza* 'uniera bastado con la belleza' bueno... Yo le daré el poder de controlar los 7 mares


	2. La gran Ceremonia

después de que Poseidon corriera la noticia, los demás dioses a excepción de 1, ayudaran en todos los preparativos ((El banquete, la cuna en donde estará la nueva diosa para que reciba los dioses, la guardia, vestimentas de los dioses y la bebe)), todo lo terminaron en 2 días*

Poseidon: *llevaba un elegante traje color blanco y una capa azul el cual hacia juego con su cabellera azul; tocaba una copa con un cubierto de plata para que fuece escuchado* Gracias por a ver venido queridos dioses, creo que saben, ha nacido una nueva diosa, mi Hija y de la diosa Afrodita, por nuestra parte hemos hecho esta ceremonia ((fiesta para que entiendan :) )) para declarar su nombre y que la representará, ya lo ha autorizado mi hermano Zeus

Zeus: *Se encontraba en su trono, elegante mientras escuchaba* en efecto, además queridos dioses del olimpo, alguien tendrá que darle un don aparte de su padre y madre

Athena: Yo aseguro mi don

Los demás dioses: *dicen uno tras otro*

Zeus: Bueno, por mi parte tendrá mi don y aparte le daré una sorpresa a la bella diosa Bebe

Afrodita: Sorpresa??

Zeus: Si, lo diré después del banquete y de que le den sus dones *piensa* 'Solo espero que Hades no arruine todo'

Poseidon: Gracias querido hermano


	3. Entrega de Dones

una pequeña bebe ((Kairi)) la cual se encontraba viendo a los dioses desde una pequeña cuna la cual estaba hecha de oro y plata, digna de la nueva diosa, se hacercaban a ella mientras cada uno le daba un amuleto*

Afrodita: Tu forma de ser sera amable, aunque sea la peor persona del mundo, eso estara representado con esta Rosa Dorada *haciendo aparecer una rosa hecha de oro puro y la incrusta en el corazón de la pequeña para que esto sea permanente; para posteriormente alejarse unos 3 metros de aquella cuna e indicarle a su amado que era su turno tan solo con una mirada*

Poseidon:

*al terminar su amada diosa, camina hacia enfrente mientras acaricia su lindo cabello carmesí claro para después, con su dedo estar a unos 10 cm de los ojos de la pequeña*

-Tu controlarás el mar al igual que el agua dulce que se encuentra en el planeta tierra, Tus ojos lo indicaran y reflejaran

*Dicho esto de su dedo salia un destello azul claro y dirigirse a los ojos de la bebe, sus ojos los cuales eran azules se mezclan con una pequeña imagen de lo que era una ola de mar. Al terminar la siguiente era Athenea, su sobrina*

Athenea:

*Esta inmediatamente se acerca a la bebe la cual observa a la bebe y cierra los ojos mientras habla*

-Como representante de la Sabiduría yo te ofrezco ese don, tu pensaras y reflexionaras los actos que se presenten en tu ahora vida como Diosa, antes de entrar en combate siempre intenta arreglar los conflictos de manera pacífica.

*decía mientras abría los ojos y hacia que en la frente de Kairi se dibujara un símbolo en forma de corazón pero agregado a este una linea como si fuera un corazón flechado*

Apolo:

*Al ser el siguiente, sin necesidad de recibir indicación alguna se acerca y habla*

-Pequeña, de mi recibirás 2 dones, la especialidad en la musica, cantaras y tocaras instrumentos como nadien en el mundo de los humanos al igual que poseerás la habilidad para manipular los rayos del sol

*Decía mientras hacia aparecer un hermoso broche de oro el cual tenia un dibujo de una estrella y unas jemas de color Rosa, Amarillo, azul y verde, al tenerlo en la mano lo coloca en las pequeñas manos de la bebe*

Artemisa:

*La diosa siguiente era la Representante de la Luz lunar y la caza*

-A pesar de ser la hija de la Diosa la cual es mi rival, siento que tu seras diferente ((la oponente

natural de Afrodita)).

Yo al ser La representación de la luz lunar y la caza te doy esto.

*Decía mientras hacia aparecer un gato blanco con una luna menguante amarilla*


	4. Entrega de dones segunda parte

El siguiente fue Ares el Dios de la Guerra y Violencia

Ares: Pequeña Niña yo no tengo nada bueno que darte, solo Violencia y temor pero servirá para defenderte

*Decía mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y tocaba su cabello delicadamente el cual era un poco corto pero suficiente para ser tocado, este empezó a resplandecer de un Rojo mas intenso*

-Cuando te sientas en peligro tu fuerza aumentará lo necesario respecto a la situacion ((Para resumir, con medida))

Herfesto:

*Al terminar el dios Ares hace la misma acción pero este toca la mano izquierda y encendía un aura Anaranjada clara*

-Con esta mano tu manipuladas todo el fuego y calor que ahí en el mundo

*Se aleja de la cuna para colocarse junto a los dioses que ya habían dado su don*

Dionisio:

*Hace lo mismo que Hefesto pero la diferencia es que toma la mano Derecha de la niña*

-En tu mano Derecha reposara el poder de hacer crecer las plantas y árboles de todos lados, ya sea en el olimpo o en la tierra de los mortales

Hermes:

*Ahora era turno del Dios de la Astucia, se ha cercaba a la bebe Y Dionicio se retiraba mientras tocaba su frente*

-Pequeña Kairi, no sera mucho lo que te daré pero, Tendrás la mayor astucia de los humanos y tu cuerpo reaccionara al peligro por esto

~~~~~después de hacer entregado aproximadamente ocho dones a la Nueva Diosa Kairi, Siguió el banquete hasta que...~~~~~

Zeus:

*En su trono junto a su amada Hera toma un tenedor y con una copa hace un pequeño ruido, signo de que le presten atención*

-Ha llegado el turno de La reina del olimpo que le de su Don a la Nueva integrante del Olimpo

*Decía dirigiéndole una mirada a Su esposa Hera*

Hera:

*La esposa de Zeus y actual Reina del Olimpo bajaba de su trono el cual estaba alado de su amado, Al llegar a la Cuna de la pequeña le dedico una Cálida sonrisa mientras la cargaba en brazos*

-Que linda eres, Digna de ser la hija de Poseidon rei de los mares y Afrodita diosa de la Belleza

*acerca su mano a la Bebe y esta le toma un dedo y lo aprieta fuerte mientras esta reía, acto seguido, colocaba el dibujo de un anillo en su dedo ((El mismo que toma la bebe de la Diosa))*

-Este Anillo es muestra de que tu podrás transmitir felicidad a las personas si sus sentimiento son verdaderos al igual que lo mismo a los dioses

*Decía mientras dejaba a la bebe en la cuna*

Zeus:

*Al ver que su amada ya había concluido baja de su trono y se posiciona junto a Hera detrás de la cuna de la bebe quedando a vista de todos*

-Mi Esposa y yo hemos quedado en un acuerdo, Esta niña sera la nueva Gobernante y Reina del olimpo cuando ella cumpla 18 años, pero ahí una condición, debe de estar acompañada de Un Dios o Mortal que la acompañe hasta el fin de las Eras

Los demás dioses:

*Habían quedado Anonadados, pues no pensaron que El mismísimo Zeus le daría su Mando a La Diosa Kairi*

Hera:

-Nuestra querida Kairi tendrá el titulo de "Kairi diosa y Gobernante del Olimpo, Cuidadora de los males Humanos" Ayudara a los Mortales a Ser mejores personas


	5. Noche de la Desaparición

Zeus: Así es,la pequeña tendrá ese título

Afrodita: Muchas gracias por hacer eso por nuestra hija

Poseidon: Gracias Hermano, estaré endeudado siempre contigo

~~~~~El sol se estaba ocultando en el Olimpo gracias al poder de Artemisa, Así que todos los dioses se fueron a sus respectivos Templos~~~~

Poseidon:

*Caminaba junto a la diosa de la Belleza*

-Amor, es hora de que la pequeña duerma

Afrodita:

*Cargaba cuidadosamente a la bebe la cual ya estaba dormida*

-Al parecer se Adelanto, ya esta durmiendo

*Decía entrando al templo que correspondía a la Feliz pareja, entraron a un cuarto decorado con cortinas de Seda blancas y toques de hilo De Oro, El piso y parte del techo de Mármol del mismo color que las cortinas, una cuna simple, De madera pero de la mas valiosa y duradera para la pequeña; Coloca a la Pequeña dormida en la cuna y posteriormente salir del cuarto sin hacer ruido*

Poseidon:

-También nosotros deberíamos Dormir

*Se dirigen a su habitación y posteriormente dormir casi al instante*

~~~En otra parte Lejos del Olimpo~~~

*Un dios el cual Fue exiliado por su odio a los dioses y los humanos del Olimpo miraba todo atravez de una esfera*

-Así que tienen una nueva consentida

*Decía furioso mientras destruía aquella esfera lanzándola lejos*

-Pero a comparación de mi hijo, lo rechazaron tan solo por ser mi hijo, esto no se quedara así

*Un pequeño Niño estaba a lado de el tan solo 1 año el cual caminaba torpemente pues apenas caminaba, y en un paso en falso se cae al suelo*

Hades:

*Al ver a su hijo caminar y caer lo mira frío, pues ya a tan solo su año debía ya a saber a Caminar*

-Levantate Dreick, Nadie te ayudara si no lo haces

*Una niña de los mismos rasgos que el pequeño en el suelo pasaba alado de el, dándole a entender que era mas superior, se trataba de su hermana gemela del pequeño*

Hades:

*Al ver a su hija la toma y la carga*

-Dreick, deberías aprender mas de Sarada

Dreick:

*El pequeño al ver a su hermana se para y camina hacia otro lado pero se topa con su madre*

Persefore:

*La esposa del Dios del Inframundo y madre de los dos pequeños ve a su hijo y lo carga*

-Querido, que aras respecto a la chiquilla Nueva

Hades:

*La mira con una Sonrisa, dándole a entender que si*

Persefore:

*Toma a la pequeña Sarada en brazos*

-Corre te esperare

Hades:

*Se incorpora de donde estaba y en un abrir y serrar de ojos ya no se encontraba con la Diosa, aparece de repente en la habitación de la niña Kairi, pues el cuarto aun no estaba forzado a un sello para que no entrara Hades*

-Así que tu eres la Niña Kairi

*Decía cargando a la Niña la cual se despertaba de inmediato*

Kairi:

*la pequeña al despertar empieza a Llorar pues no reconocía a Hades*

Padres:

*Al escuchar el llanto se incorporan a ver que pasaba y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Hades y en brazos a su hija*

Poseidon:

-Hades, que es lo que quieres, deja a Mi hija en su Cuna y vete

Afrodita:

-Por favor no le agas dañó a mi Pequeña

Hades:

*Al ver a los dioses desesperados les dedica unas palabras*

-Descuiden, no lo are, pero la mandare al mundo de los mortales en donde este lejos de ustedes

*Desaparece dejando una corriente de Aire, Al paso de unos minutos apareció en un lugar sombrío, una calle sola la cual solo era iluminada por faros públicos, busco un lugar donde dejarla, la dejo en una caja de cartón pero lo que el no se percato es que el gato obsequio de la Diosa Artemisa estaba con ella entre las cobijas*

-Veamos como te va, si logras sobrevivir 17 años mandare a alguien a matarte


	6. Nueva Familia

La pequeña se encontraba llorando en medio de aquel lugar desconocido y frío para ella, el viendo le provocaba que su temperatura disminuyera*

Artemis:

-Princesa no llore, yo estoy aquí

*Decía mientras veía a los lados, a pesar de su corta edad y pequeño tamaño tenia la mentalidad de un adulto*

Kairi:

*Ríe al ver al felino blanco mientras abrazaba a este*

~~Una pareja de humanos caminaban por aquel lugar~~

Heroide:

*Una joven de 19 años, cabello castaño con las puntas rosadas y ojos color esmeralda miraba el camino con la mirada agachada*

-No se por que estas conmigo si no puedo cumplir tu sueño...

Ukyo:

*El acompañante de cabello verdoso la abrazaba por los hombros mientras, este depositaba un tierno beso en la cabeza de su pareja*

-Por que te amo, Heroide

Heroide:

-Yo también amor...

* su frase fue entrecortada pues la leve risa de un infante la sorprendía, como era posible que un menor estuviera a estas horas de la noche*

Ukyo:

-Lo escuchaste??

Heroide:

*Voltea a ver a su pareja, pues también se había percatado de ello*

-Si

Ukyo:

*Al dar la vuelta se encontraron con la pequeña pelirroja*

~~Ambos habían quedado asombrados pues ese lugar era muy peligroso~~~

Heroide:

*Toma a la bebé en sus brazos mientras esta se acomoda en los brazos de Heroide*

-Que linda, sera que los dioses habrán escuchado nuestras plegarias??

Ukyo:

-Eso esperó, debería vivir con nosotros, si la han dejado aquí, significa que su familia la ha despreciado, sin embargo

*Hace una pequeña pausa y mira a la pelirroja*

Nosotros queremos a un hijo

Heroide:

-Es cierto... Tal vez después le diremos la verdad


	7. Capitulo 1

Los rayos de sol penetraban sus cortinas color Azules y algunos le pegaban en la cara, su despertador sonaba por tercera vez con un sonido irritante Pi Pi Pi, era el único sonido que inundaba su habitación, con pereza estiraba su mano y hacia que cesara aquel sonido dirigía su mirada a el aparato y de un brinco se levantaba y empezaba a vestir su uniforme

-Artemis por que no me has avisado que ya faltan 20 minutos para asistir al instituto!! -Decía mientras que se ponía sus calcetas Blancas se cepillaba sus dientes.

-Lo siento Kairi pero ten en cuenta a que hora nos hemos dormido ayer -El felino se estiraba y soltaba un gran suspiro, ya habían pasado dieciséis años desde que cuidaba a la hija de los dioses.

La chica pelirroja toma desprevenido a su compañero y lo coloca en su mochila/Bolso bajaba a paso apresurado y miraba a su padres que desayunaban tranquilamente, su madre trabajaba en una panadería que quedaba en la plaza central mientras que su padre era policía que se encargaba de la zona Mas transitada. Su desayuno de encontraba en su lonchera la cual era una bolsa de tela con etiquetado de rosas color blancas con fondo rojo, la chica con mochila en mano le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, tomaba su almuerzo y salia corriendo.

-Rayos voy a llegar tarde -después de que corriera durante 4 minutos llegaba a su aula justo cuando tocaban y el profesor de Español estaba a punto de llegar.

-Oye Kairi-chan, están vez que ha pasado?? -Decía una chica de Cabello Café el cual peinaba con una coleta, esta chica era una de sus mejores amigas, siempre la apoyaba en cubrirla cuando llegaba tarde o desaparecía de repente -No me digas que te has quedado dormida otra vez.

-Adivinaste Mako-chan -Decía suspirando mientras sacaba sus cosas de la materia, español, la peor materia.

Era la mejor en todas las clases pero su problema era nada las y nada menos que la Puntualidad.

Sus clases transcurrieron normales, Español con el profesor Victor un señor de unos 56 años calculando pues nunca les había dicho su edad; después Historia con su profesora Elizabeth, era una una Persona muy amable y comprensible pero cuando se trataba de trabajos o tareas era demasiado estricta; Matemáticas una de las peores materias, eran demasiado entendibles pero su profezor Wilfrido era un completo fastidioso, se quejaba hasta del sonido de una mosca; después Física una de las materias mas difíciles pero su favorita, el profesor de nombre Cid, un tipo algo fastidioso y amable a la vez, no entendía esa descripción hasta que conoció a Oscar; la ultima en su lista eran dos clases de Artes Visuales el cual era dirigida por una profesora de unos 39 años mientras explicaba sobre el significado de Contaminación Visual el director entraba junto a un chico de cabello negro y los ojos azulados oscuros, de al menos 1.70 aproximadaparecer.era mucho mas grande que el director pues este media 1.45, pobredito, "Baya que edificio a entrado al Aula" Pensó un poco burlona mientras una sonrisa disimulada se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Jóvenes buenos día -Decía el director recibiendo respuesta de los alumnos- Como ya se habrán percatado me acompaña un joven, el será parte del Aula "A2" desde hoy, esperó y de lleven bien con el, no lo molesten y den una bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante, toma asiento.

Rayos el único lugar libre frente a mi, pero así tendría mas interacción con el nuevo si eso es cierto, El joven tomaba su mochila y, exactamente de sentaba delante de la Pelirroja.

Las dos últimas clases transcurrieron normales pero notaba que sus compañeras miraban encantadas al nuevo

-Tontas -Decía en vos baja mientras apuntaba lo que la profesora escribía en el Pizarron, les desesperaba las que se comportaban así, locas por cualquier cosa, por suerte Mako-chan no era así, otra razón por la cual era su amiga.

-Me podrías prestar tu borrador??-Decía el chico nuevo mientras giraba levemente para no ser notado por el profesor -Me he equivocado al escribir y he olvidado mi Borrador.

-Espera -Sacaba su lapicera y buscaba su borrador, al no encontrarlo agachaba su cabeza y abría el cierre para encontrarse con su Felino durmiendo- Eres un olgazan-Al encontrar el Borrador se lo entregaba al chico.

-Gracias -Le decía mientras le devolvía lo prestado y, con una sonrisa en si rostro le agradecía pero palabra fría.

-No ahí de que -estiraba la mano para tomar el borrador mientras seguía escribiendo si alzar la mirada.

Ese fue el único contacto que hizo con el en todo el día, pues no le transmitía buena vibra a su parecer, eso le causaba escalofríos. Lo miraba mucho pues estaba frente a el y si físico era algo extraño para ella, su cabello un tanto largo, al parecer solo se había pasado el cepillo, no había acomodado el cuello del uniforme además de que sus cosas eran un desastre, a juzgar por su apariencia era un chico rebelde.

Por fin!! La campana ya había ha sonado la profesora ya la había estaba aburriendo, empezó a guardar sus cosas en su lugar y limpio su pupitre.

-Apresurate quiero que me acompañéis a ver la formación de los Star Light -Decía emocionada mientras la apresurada.

-LOS STAR LIGHT!!! -Decía gritando y llamando la atención de los alumnos que aun no se marchaban y algunos alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo hechaban un vistazo.

-Shh... De lo contrario nos ganaran lugar, vámonos!!

-Decía mientras salían del Salón apresuradas -Es increíble que estén practicando en el parque central, no lo crees??

-si lo se, estas oportunidades no son la gra... -Había chocado con alguien y todas sus cosas se habían salido se su mochila igual que ella y artemis, enserio había dormido toda la mañana

-Eso ha dolido -Se incorpora con un pequeño dolor en su baja espalda y al instante se soba

-Lo siento Señorita, no me he fijado -Si, así es, era nada más y nada menos que el chico nuevo sin nombre; este había estirado su mano para que la pelirroja se incorporara por su gran torpeza.

-Debes tener cuidado la próxima vez, pero descuida -Decía mientras aceptaba la ayuda con una sonrisa pero algo irritada, al notar que su compañero Artemis y sus cosas seguían en el suelo se apresura a auxiliar a Artemis

-Mi pequeño estas bien no te has hecho nada?? -Lo abraza y lo coloca en su cuello como si fuera un collar, al hacer esto empieza a recoger sus cosas.

-Dejame ayudarte -El pelinegro le empezaba a ayudar a recoger algunos cuadernos y colores, este le entrega sus cosas haciendo que sus manos hicieran un pequeño rose y alzara su negra mirada y toparse con aquellos diamantes azulados, se quedó un momento mirándolos, le pareció haber visto las olas del mar pero sacudió su cabeza -Disculpame, te lo pagare, me llamo Dreick Ashita, un placer al parecer no me presente aya.

-Kairi Andreatos, igualmente -Toma sus contando si todas estaban , ese chico si no le agrado de la primera impresión ahora que hablo con el, le desagradaba aun mas pero no era su culpa de seguro sus padres eran unos patanes, así que se portaría bien -Me retiro adios.

Lo dejo sin que respondiera la despedida, y dejó un buen tramo atrás a su amiga Makoto, es solo que odiaba a los chicos como el. Sin darse cuenta había ido por otro camino, Mierda, al parecer estaba cerca del campo de Voleibol, uno de sus deportes favoritos así que le serviría como referencia. Después de media hora vio a lo lejos unas camionetas con el logotipo de la banda de musica la cual le hablo Makoto, estos ya se iba y las chicas que habían ido se empezaban a dispersar.

-No puede ser creo que esta vez no he pensado y me deje llevar -Decía maldiciendo su mala suerte, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a su amiga la cual buscaba algo y justamente lo encontró. Baya que Makoto la odiaría por no esperarla.

-Kairi donde estabas, te perdiste de los chicos guapos y con hermosa voz -Decía mientras la veía preocupada por su "Desaparición" -Donde fuistes, caminas muy rápido!!

-Es solo que no soportaba estar con ese chico ciego y desagradable a mi parecer -Se cruzo de brazos y volteaba a otro lado fingir estar molesta.

-Oye no soy tan desagradable, teñida.

TEÑIDA!! QUIEN CARAJOS LA HABÍA LLAMADO TEÑIDA!! Al voltear se encontró con una mirada oscura como la noche al igual que su cabellera, Acaso me ha seguido!!


	8. Capitulo 2

-Para tu información mi cabello es Natural No es teñido!!

-Para tu información no soy tan desagradable querida Teñida -Imitando una voz femenina.

-Oye Chico este... Kairi no es teñida, su cabello si es Natural -Makoto me defendió, si, esa es mi amiga.

Dreick se acercó a Kairi lentamente puesto que 3 metros era la única distancia de separación entre ellos. Cuando estuvo cerca se acerco a mi rostro, tanto que pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

Tomo uno de mis mechones de cabello que estaban en mi frente y puso una cara de estar deduciendo si era verdad lo que yo había dicho anteriormente.

-Pensé que bromeabas pero es verdad, es natural -Dijo mientras se alejaba pero sin despegar su mirada de encima mio.

-Bueno Dreick-Kun quedamos en ir a la plaza y comprar cosas de chica así que te la robare después de la doy -al decir lo ultimo le giño su ojo a Dreick lo cual no entendí, le coqueteó o eran cómplices.

Caminamos durante media hora y los pies le dolían, por que mejor no habían tomado un taxi o un bus. Pero no dije nada solo caminamos y caminamos. Cuando por fin llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue sentarnos en el área de comida. En una cafetería llamada "La Luz"

-Que dices té o Café?? -Makoto miraba una carta.

-Obviamente un Café, no entiendo el por que es una cafetería y parece mas un restaurante de comida rápida -Renegé mientras me sobaba mis pies.

-Vamos, levanta ese trasero de la silla y acompañame -Dijo mientras fruncía el seño, eso hizo que se escapara una pequeña risa de lo boca.

-Oye deja mis pompitas -Puse cara de ofendida, claro era muy evidente que era fingida.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Makoto y yo compramos algunas prendas como playeras, Jeans, chaquetas, poco por nuestro escaso dinero pero era suficiente para satisfacer nuestros gustos.

Caminábamos a duras penas pues llevábamos demasiadas bolsas, pero no paso nada de la plaza a la casa de Makoto.

La deje en su casa, Era color blanca de afuera, la puerta era de madera, tenia un tono de café profundo, el picaporte parecía de oro, reluciente y hermoso, en su jardín habían escasas pero hermosas variedades de Flores entre ellas Rosas, Alcatraces y tulipanes. Eran Rodeadas por unas bayas color Rosas pastel.

Una casa hermosa

Camine con unas 10 bolsas en mis manos, apenas podía con ellas y también me dificultaban la vista por si llegaba a encontrarme con alguna piedra, basura, desnivel, en fin. Por desgracia el Destino le quería jugar con ella.

Sin querer tropezó con una tapa de alcantarilla desnivelada, soltó algunas bolsas. Volaron por los aires, bueno no tan exagerado pero si salieron volando.

Sintió un agarre alrededor de su cintura, un brazo fuerte que la atrapó. Sintió alivio pues se salvo de algunos raspones pero la interrogante era: ¿Quien la había ayudado? ¿Superman? ¿Iron Man? ¿Algun ángel? ¿Pin~Pong el muñeco guapo y de cartón que se lava la cririta con agua y con jabón sin que se de desaga? Ok ya había exagerado.

-Te encuentras bien, Fair Lady?? -El tono de esta era masculina, algo ronca. Agitada como si uniera corrido un maratón.

Pero reaccionó, el brazo seguía aferrado a su cintura por lo cual hizo que se sonrojara. Rápidamente se incorporó bien y esto causo que la soltara, volteo a ver a "Su Salvador Divino de Salvadolandia" pero se topo con un chico ya muy conocido por ser el mas fastidioso para ella.

-Hola Kairi -Levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza y la movió en forma de saludo.

-Hola -Conteste un poco cortante mientras empezaba a recoger mis compras -Y no soy "Fair Lady".

-Significa, Bella Dama, como lo eres tu.

-Si intentas coquetear conmigo no va a funcionar -Dije sin voltearlo a ver.

-Un gracias hubiera sido más que suficiente -Escuche sus pasos ha acercarse a mi. Ya estaba a un lado mio. Toco mi mano derecha y safo las bolsas de mi agarre -Te ayudare, de lo contrario te volverás a caer.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja. -Separe las silabas lentamente y con tono irritante.

-No tienes opción My Fair Lady. -Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro burlándose de mi, eso me enojo.

-No soy " Tu" Bella dama -Intente quitarle mis bolsas pero falle.

-Donde esta tu casa??.

Estuvo insistiendo durante mucho tiempo, o al menos hasta que empezó a oscurecerse por lo cual no tuve opción mas que ir a mi casa y obviamente me siguió.

Llegue a mi casa, las luces estaban encendidas. Llegue a la entrada así que me gire para ver a Dreick para que me diera mis compras pero cuando gire mi cuerpo toco la puerta.

-Tonto, yo tengo llave, darme mis bolsas.

-No, Hasta que salga alguien.

-Mamá abre la puerta por favor no encuentro mi llave!!

Al instante que termine de hablar mi madre abrió la puerta con un trapo en la mano, me miro extrañada, y supe por que, era un total desconocido para ella con quien estaba.

-Llegas tarde Kairi Andreatos -Su voz fue fría y seria, al parecer no le importo que estuviera acompañada.

-Lo siento madre, Makoto me entretuvo -Sonreí y me dirigí a Dreick -Entonces me encontré con uno de mis compañeros del instituto ya que tropecé y me ayudo con mis compras.

-Buenas noches bella dama, mi nombre es Dreick Ashita y como ya fue mencionado, soy compañero de su Linda hija -Hizo una pequeña reverencia como si de la época victoriana se tratara.

-Quien es?? -Lo que faltaba...


	9. Capitulo 3

Mi padre... O dios mio.

-Querido, vinieron a dejar a nuestra linda hija - Menciono con voz picara. Se volvió a la casa y Entró a la casa mientras mi padre ocupaba su lugar.

-Hola chico. Cual es tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Dreick Ashita un gusto señor.

-Dreick he?? Eres nuevo en la ciudad?? -Su tono fue muy serio.

La diferencia de altura entre mi padre y Dreick era muy notable. Mi padre ganaba.

-Si, exactamente me he mudado 20 veces, pero ya me acostumbre.

-Padre de quien eres?? -Papa... Si puedes leer mis pensamientos... No. Es. Mi. Novio. Si. Eso. Es. Lo. Que. Crees.

-Del señor Sukimo y la señora Kiishi, son empresarios

-Ahh... Si los conozco. Deseas pasar? Ya es hora de la cena y mi esposa tiene un sazón increíble -Se hizo a un lado, haciendo un espacio para que accedieramos.

-Primero usted My Lady.

Le dirigí una mirada de enfado, solo a los Idiotas se les ocurre decir eso frente a los padres, mucho mas cuando no te conocen. Pero por que me enojo si no es nada mio?? Basta ya.

-Gracias Dreick -Entre pasando por un lado de mi padre.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría.

Mi madre me pidió que le ayudara a colocar los utensilios y los platos, mientras que Dreick y mi padre servían la comida.

Mis padres no paraban de lanzar miradas de al invitado inesperado con Cierta frialdad.

Todos comimos en silencio hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-Padre como te Fue en el trabajo?

-Fue algo estresante pero ya estoy aquí sentado con mi... -Le dirigió una mirada a Dreick -Querida esposa, mi linda hija junto a su compañero.

Mire de reojo a Dreick. Seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Sabe delicioso señora -Le dedico una sonrisa a mi madre.

Evito por completo la indirecta de mi padre.

-Muchas gracias.

Y así paso, mi padre le mandaba indirectas a Dreick, pero el solo las evitaba ignorándolas.

La noche acabo al igual que la deliciosa cena de mi madre.

-La cena estuvo magnifica, debería ser chef señora -Se despedía mientras sonreía a mi madre.

-No exageres Dreick, solo cocino como cualquier mujer.

-Bueno, creo que deber retirarte, ya es muy noche.

Al parecer alguien estaba enojado.

Rei en mi interior.

-Si, me retiro. Nos vemos Kairi. -Se despidió de mi con una sonrisa en su rostro. Abrió la puerta. Salio.

-Bueno yo me iré a dormir, hasta mañana madre

-Deposite un beso en la mejilla de mi madre -Hasta mañana Padre. -Al igual que mi madre, me despedí de el con un beso.

-Hasta mañana -Dijeron a la vez.

Subí las escaleras casi a las carreras.

Abrí la puerta de madera de mi habitación.

Me tope con Artemis ya acostado en su cama. A un lado de la cama.

Mi cama estaba ya tendida, supongo que mi madre la ha tendido.

Cambie mi uniforme por mi pijama y abrí las cobijas para finalmente acostarme.

Estuve despierta menos de 10 minutos puesto que mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar por el cansancio.

"Estoy tan arrepentido, enserio. Por que no puedes creeme, si tal vez te mentí la primera vez, pero esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad, toda la verdad"

Una voz se escuchaba en la lejanía pero no identificaba de quien se trataba.

"¡Querías matarme, eso no es suficiente! Vete con tu hermana a engañar a otra persona"

Solo escuche un golpe seco, se trataba de un chico puesto que su cabello era corto y llevaba pantalón.

Un sollozo salio de su boca

Volví mi mirar a la chica que grito en llanto.

Sus pasos resonaron por el piso y una brisa ligera movio mis cabellos.

La chica tenia el cabello rojizo como el mio.

Llego a una banca muy apartada del lugar donde la había visto.

Lloraba inconsolable sentada.

"Es un Idiota..."

Apenas audible maldecía, pensaba que se trataría del chico anterior.

Alzo su mirada y la imagen se vio mas clara: Era yo.

Eso explicaba el cabello

En el momento que su mirada se topo con la mía el cabello de mi otra yo cambio de color.

Cabello color negro como la noche.

Pero no solo su cabello, también sus ojos:

Carmesí.

Se incorporo.

No podía moverme.

Se acerco a mi oído lo cual me causo temor.

"Aprovecha lo ultimo que te queda de vida normal"

"Kairi... Es tiempo del enfrentamiento..."

-KAIRI, HIJA DESPIERTA!!! -abrí mis ojos de golpe y me incorpore involuntariamente del susto.

Mi madre.

-ESTA VEZ NO LLEGARAS TARDE AL INSTITUTO, ASI QUE LEVANTA EL TRASERO!!

-Si madre!!!


	10. Capitulo 4

Llegue al instituto, esta vez a tiempo no como el día de ayer, casi "pisando raya" como se diría vulgarmente.

Makoto ya estaba ahí, en su asiento. Al verme llegar inmediatamente se incorporó y se dirigió a mi con paso apresurado.

\- ¿Como te fue ayer? -Con voz pícara y burlona.

Yo la mire enojada.

-Bien supongo.

-Supones?

-No, el tonto de el nuevo chico me siguió y me llevo a mi casa por que estuve a punto de caerme. -Cruza los brazos inflando sus cachetes, señal de enfado.

-Oye pero que detalle tan Lindo, no cualquier chico te ayuda -Encantada con lo que había sucedido.

Estuvo dando muchas vueltas al mismo tema.

Hasta que llego Dreick.

-Hola Makoto, hola Kairi -Saludo a ambas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía animado.

-Hola Dreick -Contesto Makoto con una voz de enamorada intentando disimular.

-Amm... Si hola. -Conteste con voz cortante, sin mucho interés y era verdad no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo los chicos actualmente.

Y así transcurrió la rutina escolar, cada maestro explicaba su tema y dejaba ejercicios o/y tareas para dar por terminada su clase.

Dreick y Makoto salieron del salón junto a mi con sonrisas y risas en su rostro, así que les seguí el juego para no ser grosera. Sin embargo, Dreick se separo de nosotras diciendo que tenia que ver a a alguien, con disculpas y disculpas en su boca salio corriendo a dirección contraria a nosotras.

\- Te gusta, te gusta - Le dije a Makoto pues esta no apartaba la vista de el mientras se marchaba.

-N–no claro que no. - Respondió con tartamudeo al principio y sus mejillas tornándose rojizas.

Solté una risa en motivo de burla, ahora me tocaba molestarla a ella. La verdad jamas hablábamos de esos temas en concreto pues yo opinaba que los hombres son iguales, solo están contigo por conveniencia o solo por que están aburridos, al final solo te lastiman. Y así es mi vida, en soltería pura.

Makoto y yo nos encaminamos a nuestras respectivas casas. Saque mis llaves para poder abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió de repente, di un pequeño brinco pues me asuste.

Era mi padre, Sonreí al verlo así que me acerqué a el y deposite un beso en su mejilla

\- Hola padre - Entre sin esperar a que contestará

\- Hija, ¿cuando termines de cambiar tu ropa puedes bajar un momento? - escuche la voz de mi madre pero esta no era normal, pues se notaba un poco preocupada

\- Si madre, en un momento bajo - Abrí la puerta y me tope con artemis que estaba dando vueltas en mi habitación. Esta ya estaba arreglada.

El felino se detuvo a observarme preocupado para posteriormente seguir dando vueltas.

\- Oigan, por que todos están tan preocupados. - Deje mi mochila en mi cama y me dirigi a sacar ropa para cambiar mi uniforme.

Ya cambiada salí de mi habitación pero artemis me siguió sin decir nada. Baje las escaleras a paso lento, estaba nerviosa.

Mis padres estaban sentados en uno di los sillones, dejando libre solamente un sillón individual. Me encamine al sillón sin ocupar y me senté.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Me empezaron a sudar las manos así que me las limpie discreta en mi pantalón.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre algo - Soltó mi padre de repente.

\- Bueno como debemos empezar - Miraba sus manos nerviosa para después mirarme - Eres adoptada.

Silencio inundo el lugar, ¿enserio? ¿Estaban así por esa confesión?

\- Ya lo sabía, descuiden me lo dijeron cuando era mas pequeña así que no es nada fuera de lo com...

-No es todo princesa - Me interrumpieron, espera... Ellos no me dicen así.

Artemis hablo frente a mis padres, espere a que estos se sorprendieran pero no fue así.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que artemis hablaba?- Interrogué a mis padres.

\- Lo sabemos desde que te encontramos.

\- El estaba junto a ti, ambos eran unos bebes pero artemis hablaba.

-Al principio pensamos que era algo de brujería o algo así pero el nos contó todo, tal vez esto sea muy impactante y profundo pero... No queremos perderte. - Llevo sus manos al rostro y escuche leves sollozos salir de ella.

\- Desde que la princesa era niña esta demostró poderes sorprendentes - Comentó artemis serio y frío, algo fuera de lo común- Así que, Heroide, Ukyo. Es momento de que le confiesen de donde viene.

Mi padre suspiro con melancolía, después se puso firme en su lugar y me miro a los ojos.

\- Tu eres una diosa, una la cual están buscando asesinar.


	11. Capitulo 5

Abrí los ojos como plato de todo el asombro.

-Están bromeando ¿no? - Intente sonreír esperando un "No, sólo te engañamos" pero... Eso jamas llego.

-A mi también me gustaría que fuera una broma pero ya llego el momento, te están buscando y eso nos asusta. -Mi madre estaba muy preocupada.

Artemis solo me miraba con cara de lastima.

-Cuando eras chica, empezaste a desarrollar algunos de tus dones -Papá empezó a hablar -Lo mas peculiar era Controlar el fuego o sus derivados, hacer crecer la vida vegetal y controlar el agua. Después empezó lo básico como la agilidad con tu cuerpo y tu agresividad aumentaba cuando te regañabamos.

Me quede callada, por alguna razón empezó a pulsar mi cabeza y recuerdos inundaban mi mente, todo relacionado con lo que había dicho mi padre Ukyo.

Todo era confuso, no dejaría de decirlo.

-Voy a salir -Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta para posteriormente abrirla y salir de aquella casa.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, mis ojos estaban aguantando las lágrimas pero no duró mucho pues estas salieron. Llegue al parque, me fui al lugar mas apartado de este y trepe un árbol.

Miraba el lugar desde arriba, flexione mis rodillas, las lleve a mi vientre y metí mi cabeza entre ellas. Deje que las lágrimas salieran, no lo pude aguantar mas y grite lo mas que pude liberando aquellos sentimientos acumulados.

Un brillo salio de su pecho color rojo por lo que tuvo que alzar la mirada. Este brillo tomó forma: una rosa.

Intente tomarla pero esta se desvaneció haciéndose polvo, me alerte.

Tu forma de ser sera amable, aunque sea la peor persona del mundo, eso estara representado con esta Rosa Dorada

Escuche una voz que decía eso, era algo lejano.

"Primer don... Muerto"

-Oye niña, baja de ahí podrías caerte -Escuche una voz femenina llamándome, me sacó se aquellos pensamientos.

Ahora estaba mas tranquila por lo que baje del árbol y ya abajo mire a aquella chica, parecía de mi edad, su pelo era largo y oscuro este le llevaba hasta la espalda baja y sus ojos eran rojos profundos, eran intrigantes. Se me hizo conocida

-Hola -Sonreí un poco mientras movía mi mano.

-¿Como te llamas niña? -Ignoro mi saludo por completo.

-¿Para que te interesa mi nombre? -Conteste descortés... Eso no es bueno.

-Deberías ir a casa, ya es noche. -Mira un poco sus uñas.

-lo que me pase a mi no debería de importarte -Cruze los brazos.

-Baya lengua que tien- Fue interrumpida por una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-Riz, tenemos que irnos - Llegó un agitado Dreick. Me miro y después me sonrió -Hola Kairi.

-Así que te llamas Kairi -La chica cruzo los brazos con u a sonrisa Sínica.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio y empecé a caminar ignorando a Dreick y su saludo.

-Oye, oye tranquila solamente te salude -Se encogió de hombros y me miro extrañada.

Deje a los chicos atrás pues no quería mas sarcasmo por parte de esa tal "Riz".

Rayos, me dolía la cabeza. Supongo que no escaparía siempre de mis padres.

Sonreí, bueno a pesar de todo esto sabia que me regañaran, ellos aun me quieren, tendré que disculparme en cuanto llegue. Son darme cuenta casi llegaba a mi casa, por lo que apresure el paso pues ya era noche y me daba miedo.

Atravesé el pequeño jardín de mi casa y abrí la puerta pues esta estaba abierta. Mis padres estaban dormidos en el sillón con Artemis en piernas, igual dormido.

Sonreí un poco de aquella tierna escena, me dirigí a mi cuarto y quite una colcha de mi cama, los arrope de forma que no los despertara.

Volví a mi cuarto, cambie mi ropa por mi pijama y fui a dormir.

Estaba en un gran salón, pareciera como si estuviera en las nubes. Habían pocas personas y todas vestían ropa muy elegante pero algo... Comprometedora.

Había un hombre ya viejo sentado en un trono, junto a este una mujer de su misma apariencia.

Al centro de todas las personas estaba una cuna, se veía muy costosa, tenia muy finas de decoraciones de oro y plata.

Me acerque a aquella cuna y me sorprendí, era yo pero... Cuando era bebe. Una mujer se acerco a la cuna de la menor. Era rubia y hermosa. Ella empezó a hablar, era una voz delicada.

-Tu forma de ser sera amable, aunque sea la peor persona del mundo, eso estará representado con esta Rosa Dorada - De la nada hizo aparecer una rosa hecha de oro puro y la incrustó en el corazón de la pequeña bebe para posteriormente alejarse y reubicarse junto a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco.

El ambiente se torno monocromo oscuro, aquellas personas se pusieron alerta. Aquella mujer corrió hacia la bebe y la tomo en brazos.

"-¿Que es lo que pasa Poseidon? -La mujer rubia le pregunto al hombre que tenia el traje Blanco."

"-Perdón por interrumpir su pequeña reunión- una voz fría e imponente se escuchó por todo el lugar."


	12. Capitulo 6

Desperté llena de temor, aquella voz fría que concluyo con mi pesadilla. Dirigí mi mirada al reloj que tenia en mi buró.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Después de aquel sueño creo que ya no podre dormir mas.

Dirigí mi mano a mi cabeza y coloque mi cabello rojizo hacia atrás.

Me incorporé y vestí mi uniforme tranquilamente, también peine mi cabello con una trenza muy larga.

Tome mi desayuno sola pues mis padres ahora estaban dormidos en su habitación, supongo que despertaron en la noche.

Desayune un vaso de leche fría, algo que solía tomar cuando estaba estresada. De alguna forma eso aliviaba mi corazón... O tal vez son los recuerdos.

Todo es tan raro... Es verdad que tenia poderes inusuales por ejemplo una vez tenia una pequeña planta que estaba marchita, llore por que no la cuide buen y después la acaricié. Esta a parte de volver a la vida creo mas, tal vez por eso mi madre me pide que le ayude a cuidar el jardín.

Antes vivíamos cerca de un bosque, mi madre dejo la estufa prendida y pues me dio curiosidad. Toque el fuego pero este no me quemo sino que se extendió en todo mi brazo por lo que me puse a jugar, queme media casa.

Hay aun mas ejemplos pero no son interesantes.

Tome mis cosas para ir al instituto y decidí dar una vuelta por el parque mientras llegaba la hora de entrada.

Aun estaba un poco escuro pero veía a las personas esperando en la parada de autobús para ir a sus labores.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que llegue al parque, siempre tan verde pues lo cuidaban muy bien.

Me senté en el verde césped. Mire el cielo, era tan hermoso y misterioso.

Si todo lo que me han dicho es cierto entonces... ¿Como es el olimpo?, ¿tengo hermanos? ¿Mi familia es grande? ¿Que represento yo?

Con mi mano toque una rosa la cual aun era un capullo pero al instante esta se abrió dejando paso a un hermoso color rojo.

-¿No crees que aun es muy temprano? -Escuche una voz desconocida detrás de mi. Volví mi rostro para ver a quien me hablaba.

Era una chica de cabellos morados cortos, dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos y estos, sorprendentemente eran color verdes. Era una combinación extraña. Vestía el mismo uniforme que yo.

-¿Y tu eres? -Me incorpore sacudiendo mi falda.

-Mi nombre es Ana. -Sonrió gentilmente mientras extendía su mano.

Yo estreche mi mano con la suya y al instante su sonrisa de borro. Me miro detalladamente. Su mirada se fijo en mis ojos, solo en ellos.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? -Me pregunto un tanto alterada mientras me soltaba. -¡Contesta!

Yo retrocedí. Estaba asustada por el tono de voz que uso.

-Y-yo soy Kairi -Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr lejos.

Me asuste en verdad, voltee a darle un último vistazo a la chica y no se movió en lo mas mínimo. Aun cargaba mi maletín para ir a la escuela.

Disminuí la velocidad de mi caminar. Dirigí mi mirada a mi muñeca, donde estaba mi reloj. 7:20

Estaba a media hora a pie del instituto así decidí irme.

Últimamente las personas actuaban raro. ¿Por que? ¿Por que me toco ser una "diosa"? ¿Por que no puedo vivir como una adolescente normal?

No... Jamas seria normal mientras estuviera viva. Mientras que mi cabello fuera rojizo... Mis ojos azules... Mis dones estarán dentro de mi...

—¡Oye espera! —Escuche una voz masculina.

Tragame tierra

—Oye si que caminar rápido... ¿Te parece si caminamos ambos juntos? —Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su pálido rostro.

—Si te digo que no aun así me seguirás. Así que has lo que sea. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Dreick siguió caminando a un lado mio sin quitar su tonta sonrisa de su rostro. El uniforme estaba totalmente limpio pero sus cabellos... Era otra cosa.

—¡Espera tonto! —Una voz femenina sonó a mis espaldas... Genial la gemela Ashita. —Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es la chica desagradable que me encontré ayer.

Ahora combinaba junto a mi, del lado contrario de Dreick.

—¿No se cansan de fastidiar? —Pregunté ya irritada.

—No. No fastidio corriendo ¿o si? —Contestó la chica burlona. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Después de eso ya no conteste nada, pues llegamos al gran portón que daba acceso al instituto.

Mi primera clase era compartida con Dreick y Makoto. Como el día que luego ese chico.

El día trascurrió normal o al menos eso quiero creer pues falta la ultima clase.

—Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos a otra nueva compañera de ingreso. —Se nota que le encanta estar presentando constantemente a los nuevos— su nueva compañera se llama Ana, Ana Akira.

Una chica entro al salón sosteniendo su maletín negro. Su impecable uniforme la hacia una persona muy formal al igual que su postura. Lo que mas llamaba mi atención es su cabellera corta color morada la cual hacia juego con un par de hermosos ojos verdes.

Dios mio... Ella es...

—Y es de la familia Rizema, extranjeros de Europa así que intenten socializar. —Miro a la chica y con un gesto le indico que dijera algunas palabras.

—Bueno mi nombre ya quedó claro. Espero que nos socialicemos muy bien. —No tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

Ella había sido la chica que había visto en el parque muy temprano en el día.

Ella parecía buscar a alguien y dio con ella por que al verme me sonrió. Los nervios me invadieron por completo.

Ella tomó asiento al lado contrario de donde yo estaba. Al parecer estaba mas tranquila a como cuando llego.

Decidí no tomarle importancia alguna y seguí poniendo atención a la clase aunque no era del todo interesante.

Lo que mas me agradaba era que al terminar las clases tenia natación en otra zona de la ciudad.

El timbre sonó. Tome mis útiles escolares y los guarde en mi maletín.

—Oye Kairi. Necesito hablar contigo.


	13. Capitulo 7

-¿Que necesitas? -Pregunte sin voltear a verla y aun guardando mis útiles.

-No es necesario que lo ocultes. Te estuvimos buscando durante muchos años y por fin te he encontrado -Tocó mi hombro con su mano derecha pero yo retrocedí.

Tome mi maletín y me dispuse a salir pero la chica me instruyo el paso.

Un momento... Mis padres y artemis mencionaron a alguien que buscaba asesinarme pues yo era una diosa, odiaba olvidar los detalles importantes.

-Dejame pasar! -Le exigí al ya estar desesperada del que no se quitara de mi paso.

-No, tu vendrás conmigo -Me tomo del brazo bruscamente. Cerré los ojos y de repente sentí que me soltó pero...

¿¡Pero que rayos!? La chica esta en el suelo con un golpe en su mejilla la cual intentaba cubrir con su mano, pero esto no era lo único que paso sino también mi cabello era mas rojo de lo normal.

-Cuando la diosa se sienta amenazada su fuerza aumentara y esto se reflejada en su rojizo cabello -la chica dejo de tocar su mejilla que empezaba a curarse. - Ana es mi nombre humano, en el olimpo yo soy... Eris y te estuvimos buscándola.

-Todos están locos! -Grite mientras salia del salón a paso apresurado hacia mi profesor de historia. Tal vez sabría algo sobre mitología.

No sabia mucho sobre lo que era la mitología, solo lo básico. Zeus dios del trueno. Hades rey del inframundo. Poseidon amo de los mares.

¿Como puedo yo estar involucrada en algo así? No, esto era un sueño... O mas bien una pesadilla.

-¿A donde vas tan apresurada? -Escuche su voz.

Suspire pesadamente. Menuda suerte que tengo.

-No es algo que te importante. O bueno, algo que sepas. -Dije volteando a verlo. Sonriendo de forma divertida. -No creo que sepas lo que quiero saber.

El se acercó a mi lentamente y después me todo del mentón sonriendo.

-Pruebame. -contesto desafiante.

Aleje su mano de mi mientras lo miraba dudosa. También debía desconfiar de el y su "hermanita"

-Necesito saber de mitología griega. -Conteste dándome por vencida.

-Eso es fácil. -Dijo riendo levemente- Si deseas puedo hablar contigo de eso mientras caminamos en el jardín.

No me opuse. Tenia que saber todo lo que fuera sobre la mitología griega si es que tenia que verme involucrada en ese tipo de historias.

Ya afuera el coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón correspondiente al uniforme.

-Te diré lo fundamental. -Dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores. -Zeus, es el dios supremo del olimpo. Hogar de los dioses griegos más conocidos.

En la antigua Grecia, los griegos adoraban a cada dios por su representación.

Zeus es el dios del trueno, rey del olimpo. Alguien representado como un viejo cascarrabias. Yo no dudo.

A su lado, una diosa de los doce del olimpo. Hela, ella representa el matrimonio y a la mujer. Siendo venerada durante el parto o el compromiso.

Aquellos dos cuentan con sus hijos.

Atenea, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría. A pesar de ser guerra, ella prefiere evitarla.

Eris, una diosa un tanto grosera. Representante de la discordia pero de gran corazón.

Dioniso, dios de las celebración y siendo venerado por vino.

Están los gemelos de la caza, Artemisa, diosa de la luna, y Apolo, dios del sol.

Esta Hermes, mas que un dios es un mensajero.

Esta el poderoso Ares, dios de la violencia y el poder.

Hefesto, encargado de armas.

Demeter, una joven diosa encargada de cuidar los cultivos y vegetación de los mortales.

Poseidon, hermano del gran Zeus y dios de los mares. Un tipo un tanto "risueño" y venerado para no causar tormentas en las costas.

Afrodita, una diosa con gran belleza. Una diosa un poco presumida pero de gran corazón, dispuesta a ayudar para permitir los amores.

Y por ultimo Hades...

Años y meses pasaron desde que me di a la tarea de actualizar. No diré el motivo del por que no actualizaba. Solo espero que esta historia llegue a la vista una personita que extraño mucho.


End file.
